


Foglie d'autunno in una tazza da tè

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relazione tra Severus e Harry è ormai di dominio pubblico, e queste rivelazioni non portano mai ad un lieto fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foglie d'autunno in una tazza da tè

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Foglie d'autunno in una tazza da tè  
>  **Prompt:** #64. Autunno  
>  **Personaggi:** Harry Potter, Severus Piton  
>  **Genere:** Angst!, Romantico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Slash (e quando mai...), relazione adulto/minore  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Riassunto:** La relazione tra Severus e Harry è ormai di dominio pubblico, e queste rivelazioni non portano mai ad un lieto fine.  
>  **Conteggio parole:** 1588 (Word)  
>  **Tabella:** [qui](http://amaranthtales.altervista.org/page.php?id=9#bigdamntable)  
>  **Note dell'autore:** Potrebbe collocarsi come il sequel di[ Coclearia's effects](http://weepingice.ilbello.com/viewstory.php?id=6), ma non è necessario averla letta per capire (ma se lo fate e recensite non mi schifo XD).  
> Dedicata ad [](http://appletree79.livejournal.com/profile)[**appletree79**](http://appletree79.livejournal.com/) , vincitrice di “[Freghiamo lo scrittore!](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/7529.html)”. Questa era la sua richiesta: una shot minimo di 1000 parole sulla coppia Severus/Harry e basata sul prompt Autunno della BDT. La storia doveva essere Angst e Romantica, non Death e contenere le parole mani, foglie, inquietudine e riflesso.  
>  Cara, spero apprezzerai lo sforzo e l'idea ♥♥♥.

 

Il sole stava ormai tramontando e il lago iniziava a trasformarsi in una distesa scura e tranquilla. Una folata di vento gli portò lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli dei centauri dal folto della foresta e lo costrinse a stringersi ancora una volta nel proprio mantello e a maledirsi per non aver portato quello di lana.

Dalla capanna del guardiacaccia usciva una confortante spirale di fumo, Harry soffiò nuovamente sulle proprie mani e le sfregò fra di loro per provare a scaldarle. Era quasi impossibile credere che fosse solamente ottobre dal vento gelido che soffiava in quei giorni, eppure mancavano ancora diversi giorni alla festa di Halloween. 

Non era ancora il trentun ottobre... questo voleva dire che la scuola era iniziata da appena un mese, eppure sembravano passati secoli da quando aveva salutato la signora Weasley sul binario nove e tre quarti. Quella mattina, quando aveva visto le scritte e i disegni osceni sulle tende del suo letto, aveva avuto veramente bisogno di uno dei suoi abbracci soffocanti, e dire che quell'estate alla Tana l'aveva considerata troppo opprimente.

Ripensando a una di quelle giornate soleggiate e alle spille sui petti dei Sepeverde, si abbracciò le ginocchia e tornò a fissare di fronte a sé. Dal punto in cui era seduto si vedeva perfettamente l'orto delle zucche, pronte per la festa della settimana dopo, ed Hogwarts non era nient'altro che un pallido riflesso di luci sulla superficie scura del lago. Poco più avanti gli alti alberi della foresta Proibita si stagliavano contro il cielo, che lentamente assumeva una tonalità rossastra, simile alle foglie che ricoprivano i prati della scuola.

L'ululato di Thor lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, ed Harry sentì il proprio stomaco brontolare. 

Si portò una mano alla pancia, a quell'ora la maggior parte degli studenti doveva essere già scesa per la cena ed Hermione era sicuramente era già seduta al tavolo di Grifondoro, vista la mole di studio serale che aveva programmato in vista degli esami. Probabilmente Ron l'aveva accompagnata e ora erano nella Sala Grande, intenti a fissare il tavolo vuoto degli insegnati, esattamente come avevano fatto a pranzo.

Stava giusto pensando che presto avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per rubare qualcosa dalle cucine, quando sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi. Per quanto detestasse sentirselo dire, c'era solo una persona in tutta la scuola abituata ad incedere tanto lentamente da non far scricchiolare nemmeno le foglie secche. 

E, se lui era lì, il Consiglio doveva essere arrivato ad un accordo con l'Ordine.

“Hanno deciso?”

Dietro di lui il professor Piton lo fissava, quasi volesse trapassargli la nuca con una sola occhiata. Non che trovasse la cosa spiacevole, solo avrebbe preferito non doverlo aspettare fuori al freddo se dovevano rimanere in quel silenzio imbarazzante.

“No, ci siamo limitati a prendere un tè chiacchierando amabilmente dell'ultimo articolo del Profeta” gli rispose, forse troppo abituato ad usare quella vena di sarcasmo per pensare di rinunciarvi. “Sì, hanno preso una decisione.”

“E?”

L'uomo lo fissava con più insistenza di prima, e probabilmente aveva inarcando un sopracciglio. Dannazione, non voleva sembrare nervoso o, peggio, isterico, ma detestava quando il professore giocava con lui a quel modo, quasi godesse nel fargli saltare i nervi. 

Era in momenti come quello che la tentazione di prenderlo a pugni fino a farlo crollare a terra diventava quasi incontrollabile. E sapere che sarebbe finita in modo ben più piacevole non aiutava.

Maledizione, forse Ron non aveva tutti i torti nel considerarlo un deviato.

Per nascondere la sua rabbia non si era voltato nemmeno un minuto per guardarlo, in fondo sapeva che avrebbe rivisto solamente l'immagine dell'uomo, nudo di fronte al corpo docente, che cercava di coprirlo mentre piangeva.

“Lei potrà continuare l'anno scolastico. Non le sarà permesso giocare a Quidditch o allontanarsi dal castello, ma potrà sostenere i MAGO insieme ai suoi compagni.” concluse Piton, osservando il riflesso del castello spezzarsi. La piovra del lago era piuttosto inquieta quella sera, forse a causa dell'andirivieni di quella giornata o semplicemente perché nessun primino era uscito quel giorno per essere spaventato.

Anche Harry fissava il lago, attonito per le parole dell'uomo: si aspettava qualcosa di peggio, forse perfino essere cacciato dall'istituto. “E lei?” chiese in fretta, registrando finalmente le parole dell'uomo. 

Non era stato espulso, e tanto gli bastava, ma perché Piton non gli aveva detto cosa avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe rimasto ad insegnare, non c'era un altro pozionista come lui. Forse avrebbe dovuto sopportare un richiamo, ma certamente sarebbe rimasto in quell'istituto. Almeno questo era quello che voleva credere.

“Sono stato sospeso dall'incarico e impedito nel lasciare il paese, almeno fino al verdetto.”

“Verdetto? Vuol dire che ci sarà un processo?” urlò Harry, voltandosi allarmato. Ecco, quella era un'ipotesi che non aveva voluto nemmeno prendere in considerazione. Era ovvio che fossero in due in quel momento, e se il Consiglio non procedeva nei suoi confronti, non v'era motivo di farlo con Piton.

“Perspicace, Potter.”

In quel perspicace Harry sentì tutte le recriminazioni, tutte le colpe e tutti i rimproveri che Piton non poteva e non voleva fargli. 

E' vero, erano in due in quei momenti, ma era stato Severus a coprirlo appena Remus e gli altri avevano aperto la porta delle sue stanze, era stato costretto a vestirsi sotto lo sguardo derisorio di Kingsley per affrontare il Consiglio Scolastico, stranamente riunito, e chiedere di poter recuperare i suoi vestiti nell'aula accanto.

Harry ricordava bene le corde che si stringevano sul corpo del professore mentre Remus usciva per rientrare con i suoi abiti, esattamente come era marchiato a fuoco il sorriso trionfante del rappresentante del Ministero, già pronto per sbattere ad Azkaban l'ultimo Mangiamorte in libertà.

“Andrò da loro, dirò che è tutta colpa mia.” si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Dannazione... non avrei voluto, giuro... professore, mi creda, non volevo arrivare a questo.”

Severus sembrò squadrarlo per un tempo infinito, e per Harry questo non voleva dire niente di buono. Sapeva di non aver mentito, sapeva di aver cercato mille volte una scappatoia, un qualsiasi stratagemma che potesse tenerlo distante dall'uomo. Mai come allora aveva maledetto la sua scelta di diventare Auror e la sua ostinazione nel frequentare le lezioni di pozioni.

Il sole era ormai tramontato e Piton rivolse lo sguardo alla placida superficie del lago, ormai nera come la pece, sospirando. Una foglia gli era caduta sui capelli e Harry si chiese da quanto tempo l'uomo avesse abbassato tanto le proprie difese.

“Lo so... so che non voleva questo, ma la legge è legge.” mormorò infine, cercando di non guardare troppo il ragazzo mentre dai cespugli provenivano fruscii di mantelli e lo scricchiolio di foglie secche. Harry sospettava che il loro colloquio non fosse esattamente privato, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che gli Auror fossero così vicini.

Se solo avesse avuto l'occasione di spiegarsi non sarebbero rimasti nei paraggi.

“Potrei chiedere di essere interrogato sotto Veritaserum, scoprirebbero che ero consenziente.”

Quello che successe dopo fu talmente veloce da sembrare irreale. Severus aveva percorso furiosamente i pochi passi che li separavano e lo aveva sollevato per il colletto, quasi fosse una piuma. Harry si trovò in ginocchio, faccia a faccia con il suo professore, senza nemmeno avere il tempo di rendersene conto.

“Sta giocando a fare lo sciocco, o proprio non ci arriva?” gli chiese velenoso, poco prima di lasciarlo, forse calmato da quel fruscio troppo vicino. “Non è una questione di violenza, sono... ero il suo insegnante e non avrei dovuto metterle le mani addosso.” 

E lui non avrebbe dovuto provocarlo durante i loro incontri, ma questo nessuno si era preoccupato di rinfacciarglielo.

In quel momento passarono accanto a loro i funzionari del Ministero, scortati da un Gazza impettito e da una preside precocemente invecchiata. Harry avrebbe voluto sapere come scagionare Piton, e soprattutto avrebbe voluto scusarsi con tutti loro senza rovinare ogni cosa.

E a poco serviva quella vocina che vedeva già tutto rovinato.

“Mi piaceva...” disse, osservando la fine del corteo oltrepassare i cancelli di Hogwarts “Mi piaceva quando mi metteva le mani addosso.”

Già, forse era vero che aveva sopportato con una sorta di inquietudine gli interrogatori sempre più serrati di Hermione, ma era anche vero che nelle ultime settimane aveva fatto praticamente di tutto per poter rimanere solo coll'uomo e sentire quelle dita ruvide accarezzarlo sotto la camicia.

Poteva essere sbagliato, ma gli piaceva.

“Lo notavo, non andava certo per il sottile con i suoi apprezzamenti.”

Harry rise brevemente, prima di riportare lo sguardo sul lago. Aveva sentito il pop di una smaterializzazione alle loro spalle e dopo sette anni in quel castello aveva imparato che solo gli elfi potevano spostarsi così fra quelle mura di pietra. E se lì c'era veramente un elfo, probabilmente Piton avrebbe dovuto raccogliere i suoi effetti e andarsene. 

Severus lo fissò ancora per pochi minuti, prima di alzarsi e recuperare il proprio baule.“Be'... cerchi di fare del suo meglio ai MAGO.”

Harry aveva accettato l'idea di una scarsa intimità già da tempo, forse ancor prima di iniziare quella strana relazione, forse per questo aveva inteso quello che c'era veramente dietro quell'augurio.

“Le prometto,” iniziò, sentendo le lacrime cominciare a pungere. “Le prometto che quando sarò diplomato verrò da lei e cercherò di abituarmi a bere quel tè nero che adora.”

“Non si disturbi, non riuscirebbe a capirlo.”

Come non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire lui, perché lo proteggesse pur odiando suo padre e perché lo avesse accettato, ma questo Harry non lo avrebbe mai sentito perché, lo sapeva, Piton non era il tipo di persona che cedeva all'autocommiserazione tanto facilmente.

“E poi, credo che se venisse a trovarmi non avrebbe tempo da dedicare al tè.”

 


End file.
